The West Virginia University Flow Cytometry Core was established in 2001 as part of the Phase 1 Center for Biomedical Research Excellence (CoBRE) grant in Signal Transduction and Cancer submitted by the Mary Babb Randolph Cancer Center (MBRCC). The Flow Cytometry Core offers analytic flow cytometry and cell sorting to WVU and neighboring institutions, and supports CoBRE investigators as well as other NIH-funded projects. This application describes 1) the Core's past contribution to research at WVU, 2) selected specific scientific projects in cancer research that are NIH funded and dependent on the Flow Cytometry Core, 3) core personnel, and 4) the Core's operational plan. As a consistent goal within the CoBRE grants at all Phases (1-111) the Core will continue efforts to contribute to training and mentoring of investigators that utilize this resource. This will occur, in part, through participation in the Technology Seminar Series which is overseen by the Administrative Core. This seminar series provides the opportunity for MBRCC investigators, as well as other scientists who utilize the core, to be exposed to Flow Cytometry-based technologies that may augment their research. The Director of the Core will continue to attend classes and workshops for training in new technologies that will continue to support this Core as a dynamic resource that is responsive to changing research trends and investigator needs. The Facility will continue to play an integral role in current and future cancer-related projects including research projects designed to translate novel and innovative therapies to cancer patients in West Virginia. Finally, a strategy to ensure sustainability of the Flow Cytometry Core beyond Phase 111 of the CoBRE program is described in the following section as an essential consideration to the long-term growth of the MBRCC and our capacity to continue to provide optimal access to appropriate technology.